A Föld hősei
by Miharu-senpai
Summary: A SOLDIER tagjainak most új kihívással kell szembenézniük, hiszen nemcsak szeretett otthonuk, hanem az egész világ sorsa a tét. És a helyszín nem más, mint a Föld. Egy őrült Ben 10  az első sorozat - FFVII crossover.
1. A küldetés

**A küldetés**

Gyönyörű, nyári nap volt. A nap sugarai beragyogtak a Shinra épület ablakaiba. Mindenki élvezte a napfényt és a jó időt, egy személyt kivéve.

Ez a személy Zack Fair volt. Éppen a papírmunkát végezte, ami miatt eléggé ideges volt. Ő ugyanis a Shinra egyik, első osztályú SOLDIER-je másik társával, a nála idősebb Sephiroth-tal együtt. Jobban vágyott a harcra, a kalandra, mint az éltető levegőre. Főleg azután, hogy sikerült legyőzniük jelenlegi társa egyik legjobb barátját, Genesis Rapsodost, akinek az volt a célja, hogy a világot uralja azáltal, hogy megszerzi Sephiroth erejének egy részét. Már majdnem sikerült is volna a terve, ha nem lép közbe Zack és legjobb barátja, Cloud Strife, aki még csak közlegény volt ekkor (jelenleg kettes osztályú SOLDIER). De sajnos ezáltal elvesztette mentorát, Angeal Hewley-t is, aki sokat törődött a „hősjelölttel". És ezek után mi a hála? Egy iroda, ami minden egyes nap, kitöltésre váró papírhegyekkel várja őt, Midgar hősét? Valahogy Zack ezt nem így képzelte…

Éppen így bosszankodott, amikor megcsörrent a telefon. Lazard titkárnője volt az, Marisa.

- Elnézést Mr. Fair a zavarásért, de vendége érkezett. Szeretné, ha beengedném Önhöz?- kérdezte a hölgy.

- Öhm… hát persze, Marisa kisasszony.- válaszolta Zack. Nem nagyon szereti a vezetéknevükön szólítani az embereket- Most úgyis ráérek. – lódította még hozzá, fittyet hányva a papírokra.

- Rendben van, akkor máris felküldöm. –fejezte be végül Marisa, és letette a kagylót.

Zack elgondolkodott, hogy ki is lehet a látogatója. De egy valamiben biztos volt: ha még egy adag kitöltenivalót hoznak neki, akkor…

Ekkor hirtelen kopogtak. A fiatal srác azonnal felegyenesedett, és megszólalt:

- Szabad!

Amint kinyílt az ajtó, Zack szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek. Ugyanis egy olyan személy lépett be az irodába, akiről a fiú nem feltételezte, hogy egyszer még a Shinrában is látogatást tesz. Ez az illető nem volt más, mint…

- A-A-Aerith!- hebegte Zack meglepetten.

Igen, ez a látogató Aerith Gainsborough volt, Zack másik barátja, akibe titokba belezúgott, de ezt még nem mondta el a lánynak. Na de az első találkozásuk sem volt mindennapi. Zack az egyik csata közben hirtelen eszméletét vesztette. De amint felébredt, nem a gyengélkedőn találta magát, hanem egy romos templomban, ami tele volt szebbnél szebb virágokkal. Itt élt és ápolta hősünket Aerith, aki emellett az épületben lévő növényeket is gondozta. Gyakorlatilag itt kezdődött el a két fiatal barátsága. Miután Zack felépült, gyakran visszatért a lányt meglátogatni, akit arra is rávett, hogy kezdjen bele a virágárusításba…

Aerith egy kicsit zavartan állt az ajtóban, mintha tartott volna Zacktől, vagy éppenséggel a helytől. Ez ugyanis még újdonság volt neki, mert eddig a pillanatig sosem volt barátja munkahelyén. A kezében egy kosár, ami egy kendővel volt letakarva. Kisvártatva a lány megszólalt:

- B-Bocsi, ha zavartalak- mondta remegő hangon. - de gondoltam, hogy meglátogatlak munka közben.

- Ugyan, ezért nem kell bocsánatot kérned, úgyis most ráérek. – mondta Zack, miközben a papírokat dobálta le az asztalról. – De hogy tudtál bejutni?

- Tseng hozott be. – válaszolta a lány. – Azt mondta, hogy mivel nem vagy küldetésen, vagy micsodán, bejöhetek hozzád. És hoztam neked valamit…

- Tényleg? – ujjogott Zack, mintha óvodás lenne, miközben Aerith levette a kendőt a kosárról, ami tele volt a lány házi készítésű süteményeivel. A srác rögtön ki is vett egy szelet rétest, és beleharapott. – Tudod, Aerith, istenien tudsz sütni…- nyammogta közben.

A lány hirtelen elpirult, és így szólt:

- Köszi a bókot. Ha gondolod, akkor legközelebb is hozhatok.

- Persze, gyere csak, amikor akarsz. – mondta Zack, miután lenyelte az utolsó falatot is.

Ekkor átfutott az agyán, hogy el kell mondania, mit érez a lány iránt. Rögtön el is kezdte mondandóját:

- Öhm… Figyelj csak, Aerith! Asszem el szeretnék valamit mondani neked!

- Igen? – mosolygott a lány, miközben körülnézett a fiú irodájában, majd felvett egy köteg papírhalmazt. Csak csóválni tudta a fejét. – Ejnye, Zack, néha azért eltakaríthatnál magad után.

- Nos, hááát…..

Ekkor hirtelen megcsörrent megint a telefon. A francba, ez a legrosszabbkor jött, vajon már megint mit akarnak tőlem, gondolta Zack, és felvette a kagylót.

- Bocsi Aerith, ezt még elintézem, utána befejezem, amit mondani akartam. – mondta, még mielőtt a kagylóba beszélt volna. – Halló!

- Újfent elnézését kérem, Mr Fair a zavarásért, de ez most nagyon fontos. - Ez megint Marisa volt. – Lazard úr várja Önt sürgősen az irodájában..

- Értettem, mindjárt megyek. – válaszolta a srác, és letette a kagylót.

Aerith kíváncsian figyelte őt.

- Zack, valami baj van? – kérdezte.

- Ugyan, semmiség – válaszolta szórakozottan Zack. – Csak a főnököm vár az irodájában. Remélem, nem akar sokáig ott marasztalni.

- Addig itt maradhatok?

- Persze, Aerith, maradj csak nyugodtan. Nemsokára visszajövök.

Azzal Zack rögtön Lazard irodája felé vette az irányt. Amikor odaért, az iroda ajtajához, látta, hogy nem csak őt hívatták oda. Sephiroth és Cloud is ott voltak. A szőke srác rögtön Zack nyakába ugrott.

- Jé, Zack, hát te is itt vagy? Olyan rég nem láttalak, akárcsak Seph-et – mondta Cloud.

- Ezt a Seph-ezést azért kikérem magamnak. – pirított rá az említett, azaz Sephiroth. – Amúgy tudjátok, hogy miért hívatott minket Lazard?

- Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs. – vonta fel a vállát Zack, majd imádkozott. – Csak ne adjon több papírmunkát, csak ne adjon több papírmunkát!

Ebben a pillanatban hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó. Marisa volt az.

- Már bejöhetnek. Lazard úr várja Önöket.

Mindannyian bementek. A főnök éppen a karosszékében ült. A titkárnője odalépett hozzá.

- Áh, csak hogy itt vagytok. – üdvözölte Lazard a három SOLDIER-t, majd, Marisához fordult. – Marisa, most kimehetsz. Majd szólok, ha kell még valami.

- Értettem, uram. – biccentett a titkárnő, és azzal kiment az irodából.

A főnök felállt a székéből, és a három férfiú felé tekintett.

- Nos, fiúk, jó hírem van. Egy új küldetést kaptok…

- Tényleg? – ujjongott Zack. – Mikor kezdünk? Remélem, nem kell több papírt kitöltenem…

- Csak lassan, Zack! –csitította Lazard. - Éppen azt szerettem volna elmondani, hogy a küldetésetek nem Gaián lesz.

- Miiiii? – a feketehajú srác ekkor hagyta abba az örömtáncát. – Mi az, hogy nem Gaián?

- Az, hogy nem ezen a bolygón lesz végrehajtva a feladatunk. – magyarázta Sephiroth. – Lazard, ugye jól mondom?

- Természetesen. – a főnök hangja ekkor már megkomolyodott. – Ez két okból is fontos: egyrészt mert teszteljük az új térkapu-rendszert, amellyel rövidebb idő alatt el lehet jutni egy másik dimenzióba vagy éppenséggel bolygóra.

- És mi a másik? – kérdezte Cloud, aki eddig csendben álldogált.

- Nos, a másik ok a legfontosabb. Létezik ugyanis egy fegyver, ami a világ sorsát befolyásolhatja, és ha ez rossz kezekbe kerül, akkor…

- …Akkor mindenkinek befellegzett. - folytatta unottan Zack.

- És hol található jelenleg ez a bizonyos fegyver? – kérdezte Sephiroth.

- Jelenlegi értesüléseink szerint a Föld nevű bolygón található. – hangzott a válasz. – Ezen kívül még érdemes lenne megjegyeznetek néhány dolgot róla. Aki kapcsolatba kerül vele, azzal egyfajta szimbiotikus kapcsolat jön létre, „hordozója" lesz a fegyvernek.

- Ez úgy hangzik, mintha valami parazita lenne. – elmélkedett Cloud.

- Jó megfigyelés. – helyeselte Zack. – De van ennek egyáltalán neve?

- Omnitrix, ha jól tudom. – válaszolta Lazard.

- Omni- mi?

- Omnitrix, te lángész. – vetette oda Zacknek Cloud.

- De mi van akkor, ha valaki már érintkezett vele? – kérdezett még egyszer Sephiroth.

- Ezt sajnos én sem tudom, de bármi megtörténhet.

- De mégis mit csináljunk, ha ezt az Omnizét megtaláltuk?- vetődött fel Zack-ben a kérdés.

- Omnitrix! – javították ki a többiek.

- Nem mindegy?

- Visszatérve Zack kérdésére, – folytatta tovább Lazard. – ebben az esetben viszont meg kell védenetek a hordozót, amíg nincs teljesen biztonságban. Sokan akarják ezt a fegyvert. Nem lenne jó, ha…

-… rossz kezekbe kerülne. Ezt már mondtad. – mondta Zack. – De mégis mikor indulunk?

- Holnap reggel kilencre várlak titeket itt. És még valami: öltözzetek úgy, mintha civilek lennétek. Nem szabad feltűnést keltenetek. És rajtatok kívül még két tagja lesz a csapatnak.

- M-M-Mi az, hogy még lesz két tag? Kik lesznek azok? – érdeklődött Cloud.

A főnök sejtelmesen vigyorgott.

- Azt majd időben megtudjátok. Most hazamehettek. Mára úgysem terveztem semmit számotokra, addig is pihenjetek!

Amilyen sebességgel jött Zack főnöke irodájába, úgy is ment vissza a sajátjába. Aerith még mindig várta őt, aki éppen barátja székében üldögélt és dúdolgatott valamit.

- Szia, de jó hogy visszajöttél. Annyira unatkoztam… - panaszkodott a lány.

- Már nem kell, ugyanis mára vége a dologidőnek. – közölte örömittasan a fiú. – De el kell mondanom valamit.

- Zack, mit szerettél volna mondani, mielőtt elmentél?

- Háááát, ez most teljesen más. Figyelj, egy ideig nem leszek itthon, holnap ugyanis elutazom, és nem tudom, hogy mikor érek haza.

- Egy újabb küldetés?

- Úgy is mondhatjuk. De előtte még be kellene vásárolnom. Velem jössz?

A lány mosolygott, és így válaszolt:

- Hát persze, nekem is kellene valamit vennem. De mielőtt elmennénk, szólnom kellene Tsengnek, hogy nem jövök vele haza.

- Rendben – mondta végül Zack, miután bezárta az irodája ajtaját. – Akkor induljunk!

Azzal a két fiatal boldogan nevetgélve kisétált az épület ajtaján.

# # #

Sephiroth-ot aznap este egy különös rémálom gyötörte. Azt álmodta, hogy egyedül volt a nagy semmi közepén. Próbált, menni, de nem tudott: a talaj is, mintha eltűnt volna a lába alatt. Miközben így lebegett tanácstalanul, váratlanul egy hang szólalt meg a háta mögött:

- Már vártalak.

A hang mély volt és rideg, szívtelen.

- K-Ki vagy? – kérdezte rémülten hősünk.

- Az téged most ne érdekeljen. De hiába próbálsz menekülni, a képességeid úgyis az enyémek lesznek. Veled együtt…

Ekkor hirtelen egy vörös szempár tűnt fel. A hanghoz hasonlóan semmi melegség nem volt benne, Sephiroth a hang gazdájának testét nem látta. Hirtelen minden olyan sötét lett…

Miután felébredt, a saját szobájában találta magát. Érezte, hogy hevesen dobog a szíve, és szaporán vette a levegőt is. Mivel nem tudott visszaaludni, felült az ágyára, és elgondolkodott. Vajon ki akar az életére törni? Talán Genesis? Nem az nem lehet. A saját szemével látta, amikor meghalt. Vagy Jenova? Kizárt. Már évek óta a nibelheimi makó-reaktorban van, át is vette az agya fölött az irányítást. De a hangja alapján lehetetlenség lenne, úgyanis férfi volt az illető, legalábbis így gondolta hősünk. De akkor ki lehetett? Így gondolkodott Sephiroth, és kicsit megnyugodva visszatért aludni.

**FOLYT. KÖV. **


	2. Üdvözlünk a Földön!

_**2. fejezet**_

**Üdvözlünk a Földön!**

Gyönyörű, napos reggelre virradt. Az előző naphoz hasonlóan szép idő volt. Már mindenki talpon volt, egy valakit kivéve.

Zack még ilyenkor is az ágyában lustálkodott. Előző este elmondta Aerith-nek, hogy ma elutazik egy küldetés végett. De féltette is a lányt: Mi lesz, ha a távolléte alatt történik vele valami? Ebbe bele se mert gondolni. Az igazság az, hogy már régóta vágyott egy újabb kalandra, hát most megkapta. Ki tudja, hogy mi lesz ennek a vége…

Miközben még pihent a vánkosa alatt, megszólalt az ébresztőóra. Zack kicsit még lustálkodott, majd kikapcsolta az ébresztőt. Amikor meglátta az órát, hirtelen megállt a szívverése. Már fél kilencet ütött az óra!

- NEEEEEEE! MÁR MEGINT ELALUDTAM! – ordította.

Gyorsan el kellett készülnie, hogy időben beérjen a Shin-Rába. Még az volt a szerencséje, hogy előző este mindent bepakolt, és már csak a ruhája maradt kint, amit felhúz. Még enni sem volt ideje, úgy ment el otthonról.

Már egy perc volt még kilencig, mikor Zack befutott Lazard irodájába.

- Elnézést… a… késésért,… csak elaludtam. – mondta kifulladva.

Ekkor egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét:

- Jó napot! Remélem, jó helyre jöttünk…

Zack megfordult a tengelye körül, és ekkor elállt a lélegzete is. Aerith volt az, aki a kezében egy utazótáskát tartott. Mellette meg Cloud gyerekkori barátja, Tifa Lockhart állt. A dús keblekkel megáldott lányt még Nibelheimben ismerte meg, de nem volt köztük semmi, főleg azután a bizonyos incidens után, amikor Jenova átvette Sephiroth elméje felett a hatalmat, aminek következtében az egész városka lángokban állt. Így nemcsak rá, hanem a társára is joggal neheztel a lány.

- A- A – Aerith! Te meg mi a fenét keresel itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Zack.

- Hááát, az úgy volt – kezdte a lány a mondanivalóját. – hogy a főnököd, akihez tegnap elmentél, megkért, hogy nem mehetnék-e veletek. És igent mondtam.

- Azt látom.

- De direkt megkért, hogy ne mondjam el neked. Tudta, hogy akkor úgyis kiborulsz.

Eközben Cloud Tifával társalgott.

- Micsoda meglepetés! Nem is tudtam, hogy te is jössz…

- Hogy őszinte legyek, tegnap még én sem hittem volna, hogy ilyen megtörténhet velem. De legalább jó, hogy nem leszek egyedül. – pirult el Tifa.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Cloud.

- Öhm… nos… inkább hagyjuk. - Legyintett a lány. Közben egy kósza pillantást vetett Zack-re és az éppen megérkezett Sephiroth-ra. – Nem mondod, hogy ők is jönnek.

- Tudom Tifa, mennyire utálod őket, de talán így jobban megismeritek egymást. Meg különben is, Sephiroth nem direkt tette azt, amit tett…

- Akkor mégis hogyan? – csattant fel Tifa. – Nem maguktól gyulladtak fel azok a házak Nibelheimben. A szülővárosunkban.

- Nyugi, nyugi, nyugi. – csitította a szőke srác. – Tényleg nem rossz emberek. Csak ki fogtok jönni valahogy.

- Ha tényleg így gondolod, Cloud, akkor rendben. Egy esélyt talán még megérdemelnek.

Mindeközben Lazard is befutott titkárnőjével együtt. A főnök kezében egy fura, fémből készült gömb volt.

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – köszöntötte a társaságot. - Látom, már mindenki megismerkedett mindenkivel.

- Bocs Lazard, de nekem lenne egy kérdésem. – emelte fel hirtelen a kezét Zack.

- Ugyan Zack, hagyjuk most a formaságokat. – mondta szórakozottan az említett.- Hallgatlak, mi lenne az?

- Mit keresnek itt a lányok?

- Amint tegnap említettem, ők a meglepetés. – válaszolta szórakozottan a főnök. – De félre a tréfával. Gainsborough kisasszony azért van itt, mert kiváló gyógyító, Lockhart kisasszony pedig azért, mert jártas a harcművészetekben. Nem ártana egy kis gyakorlás, fiúk!

- Ugye ez csak egy rossz vicc? – csattant fel Zack. – Nem kell nekem semmiféle gyakorlás!

- Tényleg? – vetette oda Tifa összeszorított ököllel. – Ezt akár most is elintézhetjük…

- Hé! – Lazard hirtelen felemelte a hangját. – Ez nem kocsma, ahol kedvetekre szétverhetitek egymást!

- Akkor ezek szerint ti vagytok a társaink. – mondta Sephiroth a lányoknak, majd a főnök felé fordult – De akkor miért nem a Turk-ök közül választottatok két embert?

- Tudjuk, hogy milyen rosszul jönnétek ki együtt, ezért is nem választottunk közülük. - hangzott a válasz.

Amióta világ a világ, a SOLDIER tagjai és a Turk-ök, akik szintén a Shinra egyik osztaga (bár ők finomabb módszerekkel dolgoznak), sosem szívlelték egymást, hiába vannak közös cégnél. Ennek az az oka, hogy általában a SOLDIER-ek kapják a veszélyesebb küldetéseket, míg ők csak szinte megfigyelő vagy rendfenntartó feladatokat látnak el. Ezért a két ellentét.

Cloud időközben a már Marisa kezében lévő gömbre vetett pillantást, majd megkérdezte:

- Nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de mi ez a gömb?

- Ez a térkapu, amiről tegnap meséltem nektek.

Ebben a pillanatban mindenki a gömbre szegezte tekintetét.

- Na neeee! Ugye ez nem egy újabb tréfa? – mondta savanyúan Zack.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy ez egy térkapu, vagy mi a szösz, elég kicsire sikerült. – jegyezte meg Tifa.

- De miért ilyen kicsi? – kérdezte meg végül Aerith.

- Direkt úgy tervezték, hogy praktikus legyen, és akárhol lehessen teleportálni. – válaszolt Lazard. – Na de ne is fecséreljük tovább a szót, ideje indulni. De előtte kaptok még egy kis ajándékot.

Amint ezt kimondta, Marisa kinyitott egy dobozt, amiben karórák voltak különböző színekben. Mindenkinek jutott egy darab.

- Ezek nem egyszerű karórák, hanem adóvevők is egyben. – mondta Marisa, miközben egy vöröset adott át Tifának. – Ha jelentést kell tenniük, akkor ezen keresztül tudnak kapcsolatot teremteni velünk és egymással is.

- Aztaaaa… - nézegette az övét Cloud, ami citromsárga volt. – Hogy miket ki nem tudnak találni…

- És ha valamelyikük veszélyben lenne, akkor van rajta egy riasztógomb. Ha megnyomják, akkor az összes órának jelezni fog.

- Mit ne mondjak, okos kis szerkezet. – mondta Sephiroth, miközben csatolta fel a sajátját, ami smaragdzöld volt.

- Marisa, mondhatok valamit? – szólalt meg Zack.

- Mondja csak, Mr Fair!

- Tegyél meg egy szívességet, és ne szólíts állandóan Mr Fair-nek!

- Ejnye Zack! – pirított rá Aerith rózsaszín óráját nézegetve. – Így azért nem beszélünk senkivel.

- Elnézést! – mondta a titkárnő. – Ezt várják el tőlem.

- Jaj, hagyjátok már abba, főleg te Zack! –csattant fel megint Tifa. – Még egyszer nem akarok ilyet meghallani tőled! Mert különben…

- Mert különben mi lesz? - gúnyolódott az említett.

- Igaza van Tifának. Állítsd már le magad! – mondta Cloud is.

- Amint látom, eléggé „összeforrt" a csapatszellem. – szólalt meg Lazard. – Ezért kérek most mindenkit, hogy álljon a gömb köré, és fogjátok meg!

Az öt kalandorjelölt engedelmeskedett.

- Ez az! Akkor a feladat remélem mindenkinek világos. Találjátok meg az Omnitrixet, és ha van, a hordozóját. További utasításig védjétek meg, bármi áron!

- Értettük! – mondták együtt a fiúk.

- Öhm… rendben. – mondták a lányok.

- Rendben. – helyeselt a főnök, miközben a gömb világítani kezdett. Búcsúzóul csak ennyit mondott: - Vigyázzatok magatokra, meg egymásra is! Jó utat kívánok mindegyikőtöknek!

Amint ezt kimondta, a gömb fénye elvakította hőseinket. Mire kinyitották a szemüket, a főnök irodája már sehol sem volt, helyette a sivatag kellős közepén találták magukat, ami tele volt kövekkel.

- Öhm… Hol vagyunk?- kérdezte Aerith.

- Nem tudom, de olyan, mintha Midgar határában lennénk. – mondta Tifa, majd mérgesen folytatta tovább. – De ha tényleg ott vagyunk, akkor…

- Leszállnál végre rólam? – szólalt meg Zack Tifa alatt. A lány ugyanis a földet érés után a srácra esett. – Már alig kapok levegőt.

- Megérdemled!

- De mégis mivel? Nem is csináltam semmit…

- Először is…

- Abba tudnátok már ezt hagyni? – mordult fel Sephiroth, miközben az adóvevőjét vizsgálgatta. – Amúgy már nem Gaián vagyunk.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezett vissza Tifa, akinek a karórája hirtelen világítani kezdett. Egy térkép bukkant elő, amint öt apró pötty volt.

- Látod? – magyarázott neki a férfi. – Ezek a pöttyök lennénk mi. És itt fenn van a hely neve, ahol most jelenleg vagyunk.

A térkép egyik sarkában ez volt: Ismeretlen terület, Föld.

- Akkor tényleg mi vagyunk az elsők Gaiáról, ha ennyire nem ismeri ez a térkép ezt a helyet. – elmélkedett Cloud.

- Akkor meg mire várunk? – pattant fel végül Zack. Szerencsére Tifa időközben már leszállt róla. – Fedezzük fel ezt a Föld nevű izét!...

# # #

Már körülbelül egy órája gyalogoltak a sivatagban, de a keselyűkön és az apróbb gyíkokon kívül semmilyen jel nem utalt arra, hogy élne itt bárki is. Ráadásul a víz is elég gyorsan fogyott, köszönhetően a nagy hőségnek.

- Valakinek van még víze? –kérdezte Zack, és felemelte az üres üveget. – Az enyém teljesen kifogyott.

- Nem túl sok. –felelte Cloud. – Nekem is pár csepp van benne.

Sephiroth közben a tájat kémlelte, hátha talál valami épületfélét. A távolban észre is vett egy fekete foltot.

- Találtam valamit! – kiáltott fel végül. – Azt hiszem, az egy ház.

- Na végre! Éppen ideje volt! – könnyebbült meg Tifa. – Milyen messze van innen?

- Körülbelül fél óra, míg odaérünk. – felelte a férfi.

- Még fél óra? – hüledezett Zack. – Addig nem fogom kibírni!

- Na tessék! Egy SOLDIER még ennyit sem bír ki? – vigyorgott Tifa a srácra.

- Ez nem volt vicces!

- Srácok! Úgy néz ki, Aerith nincs túl jól. – mondta Cloud, karjaiban a lánnyal.

Aerith tényleg rosszul nézett ki. Az arca tiszta vörös volt, és alig lélegzett.

- Napszúrást kaphatott. – állapította meg végül Sephiroth, majd a többiekhez fordult. – Ezért kell minél hamarabb odaérnünk ahhoz a házhoz. Zack, te viszed a lányt! Mi meg a csomagjait! Meg adjatok neki egy kis vizet is! Lehet, hogy kiszáradt útközben.

A többiek engedelmeskedtek. Zack a hátára vette Aeritht, aki még mindig rosszul érezte magát. Cloud közben vállalta, hogy hozza a lány holmiját.

Alig fél órával később végre odaértek a házhoz, ami előtt egy- két autó meg egy lakókocsi állt. A tető alatt ez a felirat volt olvasható: Harris Vegyeskereskedés és Motel.

- Remek vagy, Sephiroth! –veregette meg a férfi hátát Tifa. – Egy bolt a sivatag közepén! Elég fura ez, nem?

- Kit érdekel? – mondta Zack, aki mögötte kullogott, a hátán Aerith-szel. – Az a lényeg, hogy legalább ideértünk. Meg árnyék is van. És tudunk venni üdítőt is, ha már bolt.

- De tényleg, itt egyáltalán elfogadják a gilt? – gondolkodott hangosan Tifa.

- Emiatt nem kell aggódnotok. – mondta Sephiroth, miközben előhúzta a tárcáját. Különféle papírokat vett ki belőle, amiken számok voltak meg emberek.

- Ezek meg mik? – kérdezte Zack.

- Földi pénz. – felelte a férfi. – De fogalmam sincs, melyikkel lehet itt fizetni.

- Itt valami nekem bűzlik. – mondta keserűen Tifa. – Pénzt tudnak váltani, de egy normális térképet bezzeg nem tudnak adni.

- Ezért lehetőleg ne engem hibáztass!

- Akkor most bemegyünk, vagy nem? – türelmetlenkedett Zack. – Még vécére is kell mennem…

- Jó van, akkor gyerünk! – szólalt meg végül Sephiroth, és azzal befelé indult.

Amint betértek a boltba, kellemes hűvös szellő csapta meg őket. A plafonon lévő ventilátor lustán pörgött körbe-körbe. Amilyen kicsinek látszott kívülről a bolt, ugyanolyan tágas volt belülről. Alig volt pár ember volt az üzletben. A pénztárnál ücsörgő vénember az újságja alatt horkolt, ügyet sem vetve az újonnan érkezőkre.

Közben Aerith is magához tért. Igaz egy kicsit még fáradt volt, de ennek ellenére még tartani tudta a lépést a többiekkel.

- Jobban érzed már magad? – kérdezte a lánytól Zack.

- Most már igen. – felelte mosolyogva.

- Ezt jó hallani.

- Na jó van. Ki mit szeretne? – szólalt meg közben Sephiroth. – Mert akkor itt azokat a holmikat meg tudjuk venni. Persze a vízen kívül…

- Esetleg valami kaját? – mondta Zack. – Reggel nem is ettem semmit.

- Rendben. Más valamit?

- Azért nem ártana egy- két térkép sem. – emelte fel a karját Cloud. - Meg különben is, jó lenne megtudni, hogy hol vagyunk, ha már a karórák ilyen szempontból csődöt mondtak.

- Oké. És ezen kívül?

Senki sem jelentkezett.

- Akkor Zack, te Aerith-szel mész ennivalóért, te meg Cloud, addig Tifával keressetek térképet. Én meg addig hozok vízet. A pénztárnál találkozunk!

Azzal Sephiroth sarkon fordult, és az italokkal teli polc felé vette az irányt. Az előző esti álma járt a fejében. Erről nem mesélt reggel Zack-nek és Cloudnak. De mégis, az a lény mit értett azon, hogy „A képességeid úgyis az enyémek lesznek"? Ezt minél előbb ki kell derítenie…

Így gondolkodott, amíg odaért a polchoz. Az üdítők rendezett sorban álltak ott. Rövid tanakodás után levett egy ásványvizet a polcról.

De ekkor hirtelen történt valami: egy másik kéz is megfogta az üveget, ami puha volt és selymes. Sephiroth meglepetten a kéz gazdájára nézett: egy fiatal lány volt az, aki szintén megijedt egy kicsit. Körülbelül annyi idős lehetett, mint Zack-ék. Hoszzú, gesztenyebarna haja volt, amit két, félig befont copfban hordott. Egy fekete topot és egy piros miniszoknyát viselt, amin egy kicsi ezüst csatt volt. De a legkülönösebb mégiscsak a szeme volt: a neonzöld szempárban érződött a félelem és kíváncsiság is egyszerre.

Hirtelen a lány megszólalt:

- Bo-bocsánat, nem akartam elvenni! – mondta remegve.

Sephiroth ekkor eleresztette az üveget.

- Tessék! – mondta a lánynak. – A tied lehet. Majd úgyis veszek le másikat.

A lány közben a férfit fürkészte. Hosszú, térdig érő ezüstös haja leginkább egy vámpírra emlékeztette. De szeme sem volt szokványos: gyönyörű smaragdzöld, a pupillája pedig olyan volt, mint egy macskának. Bár a ruhája, ami egy barna pólóból, egy sötétkék farmerből és egy pár fekete sportcipőből állt, inkább emlékeztetett egy szakadt deszkásra, mintsem egy vámpírra. Most a bőrére vetett egy pillantást: tisztára vörös volt, mintha leégett volna a tűző napon.

Kisvártatva a lány megint megszólalt:

- Nem érzed rosszul magad?

- Nem. – felelte a férfi. – Miért kérdezed?

- Csak… mert a bőröd nagyon csúnyán leégett. – és azzal megérintette Sephiroth karját. Iszonyatosan fájt ez neki.

- Aú, ez fájt! – mondta.

- Szerintem kend be naptejjel vagy testápolóval. Sokat szokott segíteni ilyenkor. – csóválta a fejét a lány. – Mit csináltál, hogy így leégtél?

- A sivatagban gyalogoltunk a tár… a barátaimmal együtt.

- Aha, így érthető a dolog. De mit kerestetek ott? Ilyenkor nem ajánlatos kint mászkálni, még ha a Grand Canyon is az…

Végre, egy hasznos információ, gondolta magában Sephiroth. Legalább megtudta a hely nevét, hogy hol is vannak. A lány folytatta tovább a mondanivalóját.

- Ja, amúgy majdnem elfelejtettem bemutatkozni. – és a férfi felé emelte a jobb kezét. - Zoey Tennyson vagyok. És te ki vagy?

Még Sephiroth bármit is mondhatott volna, hirtelen lövés, majd csörömpölés hallatszott a közelben. Két, nagydarab fickó állt az közepén. Mindkettőjük kezében pisztoly volt. Az egyikük elordította magát:

- LE A FÖLDRE! EZ EGY RABLÁS!

**FOLYT. KÖV…**


	3. Az idegen srác

_**3. fejezet**_

**Az idegen srác**

- LE A FÖLDRE! EZ EGY RABLÁS! – ordított el magát az egyik fickó az üzlet közepén.

A boltban hirtelen csönd lett. Nem lehetett mást hallani, csak a plafonon lévő ventilátor zúgását, ami lustán forgott körbe-körbe.

Remek, még csak ez hiányzott, gondolta magában Sephiroth. Alig érkeztek meg a Földre, máris egy rablás közepén találják magukat.

Alaposan szemügyre vette a támadókat. Mindketten nagydarabok voltak, és a fegyvertáruk is csak pár pisztolyból állt. Könnyű lesz őket leverni.

Már kezdte megidézni kardját, a Masamunét, mikor eszébe jutottak Lazard szavai: „Nem szabad feltűnést keltenetek!" Tényleg, ha most az egész világ szeme láttára elővenné hírhedt fegyverét, akkor nemcsak a saját, hanem a többiek életét is veszélybe sodorhatja. Így kénytelen volt abbahagyni a kis „rituálét". Most érezte először igazán tétlennek magát. És csak remélni tudta, hogy Zack-ék nem csinálnak semmiféle hülyeséget…

Most Zoey-ra pillantott. A lány arcán egy csepp szikrája sem mutatkozott a félelemnek, ellentétben, amikor az imént még az üdítős üveg miatt kért bocsánatot. Mintha már látott volna ilyet…

- Na, Harris bá', ideje a havi pénzszüretnek! – mondta közben a rabló, aki az imént ordított, majd a társához fordult. – Jim, te addig figyelj a díszpintyeinkre! Nem kéne, hogy valamelyikük is szóljon a zsernyákoknak!

- Rendben, Bob bátyó! –mondta az említett.

És azzal elkezdett az üzletben masírozni. Rápillantott Zack-re, aki éppen Jim-en kuncogott.

- Hallottam, hogy kiröhögtél. – és a fekete hajú srác felé tartotta fegyverét.

- Én? – kérdezett vissza Zack. – Csak tüsszentettem. Ugyanis én allergiás vagyok az olyanokra, mint te!

- Úgy érted, hogy kövér vagyok? – és Jim heves zokogásba tört ki. – BÁÁÁÁTYÓÓÓ! Az a süni hajú kicsúfolt!

- Gratulálok! – vetette oda Zack-nek Tifa, aki a srác háta mögött kuksolt. – Nemcsak hogy megbőgettél egy rablót, hanem a saját hülyeségednek köszönhetően még nagyobb bajban vagyunk!

- Tehetek róla, hogy ennyire érzékenyen érintette az egész? Meg különben is, nem a súlyára értettem az egész allergia dolgot!

- Akkor mire? Mert gondolom, nem dicsérni akartad őt, az biztos.

- ELÉG LEGYEN OTT HÁTUL! – kiabált Bob, aki éppen a pénztárnál hevesen pakolta a pénzt egy meglehetősen agyonhasznált vászonzsákba. – Ha még egyszer valaki kinyitja a tetves pofáját, akkor…

- Akkor mi lesz? – kérdezte gúnyosan Zack. – El fogsz veretni az óriás bébi öcséddel?

Bob hirtelen abbahagyta a pakolást, és a feketehajú srác felé indult. Közben a pisztolyát is csőre töltötte, majd a fiú felé emelte a fegyvert.

- Senki nem beszélhet így az öcsémmel. – mondta dühösen, majd elsütötte a pisztolyt. A fegyverből különös, halvány fény tört ki, ami Zack-et teljesen beborította.

- Látjátok? – szólalt meg diadalittasan a rabló. – Így jár az, aki ujjat mer húzni a Smith testvérekkel…

- Zack, nem esett bajod? – kérdezte aggódva Aerith a fényárban fetrengő srácot. A lány eddig teljes csöndben követte figyelemmel az eseményeket.

- Ugyan, kutyabajom. – felelte félszegen a srác, majd hirtelen felszisszent. – Csak nem tudok mozogni.

- Várj egy pillanatot! – majd a fiú fölé hajolt. – Azt hiszem, tudok segí…

Hirtelen valaki megragadta a lány karját. Jim volt az. Szemmel láthatóan nagyon örült.

- Bátyó! Vigyük őt magunkkal! Légyszi!

Bob bólogatott.

- Rendben. – mondta elismerően együgyű öccsének, majd felemelte a hangját. – Na idefigyeljetek, férgek. Most magunkkal visszük ezt az ifjú hölgyet. Ne akarjuk, hogy egy zsaru is kövessen minket. Ha mégis ez lesz, akkor nem kegyelmezünk neki. – ekkor Aerith felé bökött.

A lány szemén látszott a félelem. Még sosem volt ekkora bajban.

- Akkor Jim, indulhatunk is! – és azzal a két rabló túszukkal együtt kisétáltak az üzletből.

- Bah, ezek a Smith testvérek. – mondta megkönnyebbülten Harris. – Régén még áldott jó gyerekek voltak, de amióta meghalt az apjuk, azóta más sem csinálnak, csak fosztogatnak.

- Ki gondolta volna? – mondta Tifa, miközben próbálta felsegíteni Zack-et, aki még mindig világított. – Ez nem lehet igaz! Miért nem hagyod abba ezt a világítást?

- Nem önszántamból csinálom. – sziszeget Zack. – Ha az a Bob, vagy ki a fene volt az, nem lőtt volna rám…

- Mondjuk azért nem volt okos dolog, hogy visszabeszéltél neki. – mondta nyugodt hangnemben Sephiroth. – Ezt mindenki tudja…

- Meddig dumáltok még? – mondta indulatosan Zack. – Inkább csinálnátok valamit. Még mozogni sem tudok…

- Ez a bénítósugár hatása. – mondta valaki a hátuk mögött.

Cloud-ék a hang irányába fordultak. Egy idős, kicsit pocakos férfi volt, aki körülbelül hatvanéves lehetett. Piros, virágmintás inget és sötétkék farmert viselt.

- És honnan tetszik ezt gondolni? – kérdezett vissza Cloud udvariasan, aki most először szólalt meg, amióta beléptek az üzletbe.

- Áh, semmi. Csak egy kósza gondolat volt. – válaszolta az öreg szórakozottan, majd hirtelen újra komor lett, és folytatta. – Az a lány, akit elvittek, nem veletek volt?

- De igen. – bólogatott Tifa.

- Hé, és velem mi lesz? – mondta idegesen Zack, aki még mindig fénylett a sugártól. – Attól, hogy cseverésztek, nem fog megoldódni a problémánk. És ráadásul még Aerith is bajban van…

- Nyugodj le, Zack!- csitította le Cloud a fekete hajú fetrengőt. – Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy hatalmas veszélyben, de…

- DE? És m van, ha olyat csinálnak vele?

- Zackary Fair!- emelte fel a hangját Sephiroth. – Elég legyen ebből a viselkedésből!

Azzal közelebb lépett a mozgásképtelen ifjúhoz, és tovább folytatta, immáron nyugodtabb hangnemben:

- Nem kell aggódnod! Visszahozzuk őt, akármi is legyen!

Ekkor heves fékcsikorgás hallatszott kintről.

- Legjobb lesz, ha azonnal indulunk. – tette hozzá az ezüsthajú férfi, majd Tifa felé fordult. – Te addig vigyázz erre a jómadárra, amíg Clouddal vissza nem érünk.

A lány kelletlenül bár, de bólogatott. Egyáltalán nem kívánt most Zack-kel lenni.

Sephiroth és szőke társa ezután kiszaladt az aprócska üzletből. Időközben a parkolóba került egy motorkerékpár is, anyósüléssel együtt. Ezzel szemben a lakókocsi eltűnt.

- Nyilván a motorral jöhettek a támadóink, és a lakókocsit kötötték el. –gondolta magában az ezüsthajú férfi, majd a szőke fiúhoz fordult. – Cloud, mennyire értesz a motorvezetéshez?

- Háát… Mentem már egy- kettővel. – mondta kis habozással a szőke srác. – Miért?

- Mert úgy néz ki, hogy egy kis motoros túrára megyünk. –hangzott az elmés válasz.

Alig szálltak fel a járgányra, amikor a boltból egy vékony hangot hallottak:

- Nagyapa! Merre van Ben? Már ideje nem láttam azt a gyagyást!

A hang gazdája nem sokkal később kijött az üzletből. Egy tízévesnek kinéző kislány volt, aki kék, macskás felsőt és szürke trapéznadrágot viselt. A haja vöröses színű volt, és szeme ugyanolyan neonzöld volt, mint Zoey-é. Nem sokkal később a barna hajú lány is követte a pöttömöt, és csak ennyit mondott:

- Lehet, hogy még benn van a lakóko…- hirtelen megállt, és meglepetten folytatta: - De hol van a lakókocsi?

- Remek, a rablók még azt a dinnyét is elvitték! – mondta unott hangon a vöröses hajú lányka. – Meg is érdemli néha!

- Na de Gwen, hogy lehetsz ilyen? – förmedt a lányra Zoey. – Ilyet mégse mondhatsz az unokatesódra! Meg persze az öcsémre!

- Akkor ezek szerint nemcsak Aeirth van bajban. – jegyezte meg Cloud

- És az lesz a legjobb, ha máris indulunk. – tette hozzá Sephiroth, aki időközben a karóra alakú adóvevőt állította be, ami még Lazardéktól kapott indulás előtt. Hirtelen egy térkép jelent meg, amin egy apró, rózsaszín pötty mozgott.

- Még mindig úton vannak. – mondta nyugodtan. – Cloud, hajts olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudsz.

- De ez nem szabályellenes? – kérdezte vissza a szőke fiú.

Főnöke némán és szigorúan nézte őt.

- Hát jó van, ahogy akarod. – sóhajtott végül Cloud, majd beindította a motort.

Eleinte még egy kicsit döcögött a szerkezet, de néhány perccel később gyorsabban ment, mint egy versenyautó. A szőke srác egy kicsit furcsának találta, mivel a motor a külsejét tekintve elég réginek nézett ki.

Még negyed óra sem telt bele, de hőseink már látták az elkötött lakókocsit. A járgány nem döcögött túl gyorsan. Sephirtoh ekkor váratlanul felállt az anyósülésből, és csak ennyit kiáltott Cloud felé:

- Menj még egy kicsit közelebb a kocsihoz!

- Nem lesz ez túl veszélyes? – kérdezte vissza hangosan a szőke srác.

- Ne kérdezz, hanem csináld! – hangzott az utasítás.

Cloud vonakodva bár, de engedelmeskedett feljebbvalója parancsának. A motor kerekei szinte már a lakókocsit súrolták, olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz. Az ezüsthajú férfi egy határozott ugrással már a magasban volt, majd biztonsággal földet ért a jármű tetején. Intett társa felé, aki ekkor lassított, így kerülve messzebb a lakókocsitól.

Sephiroth nesztelenül bejutott a jármű belsejébe. Tiszta, rendezett volt belül minden annak ellenére, hogy fegyveres rablók bitorolják a lakókocsit. Egy dolgot leszámítva: a fal mellett lévő láda fel volt feszítve. De a legkülönösebb az volt, hogy a jármű a méretéhez képest túlságosan tágas volt. Mintha csak varázslat lenne, gondolta magában az ezüsthajú férfi.

Hirtelen meghallotta, hogy valaki ajtót nyit. Hősünknek nem volt sok ideje, ezért kénytelen volt elbújni a legközelebbi asztal alá.

Amint kinyílt az ajtó, végre szemügyre vehette, hogy ki volt az. Egy tízéves fiúcska volt az, aki miután bezárta az ajtót, a fejét kezdte el vakargatni, mintha gondolkodna valamin. Rövid, barna haja merő kóc volt, de némileg enyhébb, mint Cloudnak vagy éppenséggel Zack-nek, a szeme pedig ugyanolyan neonzöld, mint a lánynak az üzletből. Hosszú, sötétzöld nadrágot és fehér pólót viselt, amin középen egy hosszú, fekete csík díszelgett. A bal karján pedig egy karóra volt, ami fekete, fehér és zöld színben pompázott.

A gyerek némi tanakodás után elkezdett mondani valamit magában:

- Nagyapa! Megjöttete…

Közben Sephiroth a karjánál fogta a fiút, és az asztal alá húzta magával. A gyerek meglepetten nézett a férfire, és csak ennyit mondott:

- Maga meg mit keres a MI lakókocsinkban? És hol vannak a…

Értem már, gondolta magában az ezüsthajú férfi, szóval ő lenne Zoey öccse, akiről az üzletnél beszéltek. Rögtön csendre intette a srácot.

- Csak érted jöttünk, meg az egyik társamért. – mondta halkan.

- Társadért? – kérdezte értetlenül a fiú. – Mi történt?

Sephiroth folytatta.

- A lakókocsitokat rablók foglalták, akik a társamat is elvitték túszként. Én meg csak ki akarom szabadítani őt. Meg persze téged.

- Érdekes, én nem hallottam semmit. - vonta meg a vállát a srác.

A férfi ekkor észrevette, hogy a fiú zsebéből valami madzagszerű dolog lógott ki. Kiderült, hogy az egy fülhallgató volt. Így nem csoda, hogy nem hallotta, ahogy jönnek.

- Ide figyelj! – mondta némi tanakodás után Sephiroth. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha itt maradsz, és csöndbe leszel. Legalább így nem teszel feltűnést.

- MIII? – mondta felháborodottan a fiú. – Én nem fogok itt maradni csak azért, mert egy vadidegen, akit még soha a büdös életbe nem láttam, dirigáljon nekem…

- Ha viszont élni akarsz, akkor teszed, amit mondok. – folytatta tovább a férfi szigorúan.

A gyerek duzzogva bár, de ott maradt csendben az asztal alatt. Sephiroth közben elindult az ajtó felé, ami vélhetően az a kis helység lehet, ahol általában a sofőr tartózkodik. Közelebb ment, hogy hallhassa, mi folyik odabent. Hallotta, hogy valaki hangosan kezdett el nevetni, amely vélhetőleg az egyik rabló lehetett.

Ekkor hirtelen velőtrázó sikítás hallatszott az ajtó mögött. A férfinak nem volt más választása: be kellett oda törnie.

- El a kezekkel a… - ordította, majd meglepetten megállt az ajtóban.

Aerith és egyik rabló csodálkozva néztek az újonnan jövőre. Mindkettőjük kezében egy kisebb pakli kártya volt. Kisvártatva Sephiroth csak ennyit kérdezett meglepetten:

- Hát itt meg mi folyik?

- Csak játszunk. – válaszolta mosolyogva a lány. – Szegény Jim annyira unatkozott, hogy a végén már kioldotta a kötelet, és elkezdtünk kártyázni…

- De akkor mi volt az a sikoltozás?

- Én nyertem. – folytatta Aerith. – Annyira örültem ennek, hogy sikítanom kellett.

Ez egyáltalán nem volt vicces, gondolta magában az ezüsthajú férfi. A lány közben tovább folytatta a csevegést.

- Annyira sajnálom Jimet. A bátyja mindig rákényszeríti arra, hogy valami rosszat tegyen. Pedig egyáltalán nem szeretné.

A behemót eközben csak bólogatott szomorúan.

- Nem akarom, hogy a bátyó mérges legyen rám.

Érdekes, gondolta tovább magában az ezüsthajú férfi, az üzletben úgy viselkedett, mint egy nyafogó kisgyerek. Most meg annyira nyugodt. Mégis mi lehet ez?

Közben a sofőrülésre nézett. Normális esetben valakinek vezetnie kell ezt a tragacsot, de most senki nem volt a kormánynál. És hol van vajon a másik alak?

- Megmondtuk, hogy ne kövessen senki, te féreg! – mondta valaki a háta mögött. Közben egy kés is került Sephiroth torka elé.

Az ezüsthajú már tudta, ki lehetett ez. A másik bandita, aki közben elrejtőzhetett valahova, ki tudja miért. Tudta, hogy meg is mozdul, akármikor elvághatja a torkát. Hősünk először érezte magát tehetetlennek.

Ekkor Bob hirtelen elvette az ezüsthajú férfi elől a kést. Látta, hogy a férfi nadrágja elkezdett égni, ráadásul a hátsó fertályán. De hogyan történhetett ez, gondolta magában Sephiroth.

Nemsokára meg is érkezett a válasz a kérdésére. A fülke ajtajában egy lángoló alak állt, akinek a kezében egy tűzgolyó volt. A mellkasán pedig egy fekete- fehér jel volt beágyazva.

Közben az égett gatyájú továbbra is visítozott:

- JIM! CSINÁLJ MÁR VALAMIT! ÉG A SEGGEM!

- Megérdemled, bátyó! – válaszolta a behemót. – Mama megmondta, hogy nem szabad rosszalkodnunk. És látod, itt az eredmény.

- NE A POFÁDAT JÁRTASD, HANEM CSINÁLJ MÁR VALAMIT!

Sephiroth közben olyan holmit keresett, amivel el lehetett oltani a tüzet. Rögtön talált is egy félig teli ásványvizes üveget, aminek tartalmát az égő fenékre öntötte. A „megmentett" viszont nem volt túl boldog.

- Na ide figyelj, te féreg! – rontott neki az ezüsthajú férfinak. De ekkor a lángoló alak leütötte a dühöngő férfit, akit eszméletlenül esett össze.

- Bátyó! – kiáltotta Jim.

- Nyugi, a hülye bátyádnak nincs semmi baja. – szólalt meg a lángoló alak. – Csak alszik egy kicsit.

- Amúgy te ki vagy? – kérdezte közben Aerith.

Ekkor a lángoló lény mellkasán elkezdett vöröses fényben világítani a jel. Az ajtó felé indult, és csak ennyit mondott:

- Ha baj van, akkor csak szólítsátok Lánglovagot! De most mennem kell. Még van pár hátsó, amit szét kell rúgnom…

És egy vöröses villanással Lánglovag el is tűnt a színről. A lány értetlenül nézett körbe, majd így szólt:

- Sephiroth úrfi, nem akarok goromba lenni, de ki vezeti most a lakókocsit?

Az ezüsthajú férfi teljes nyugalommal a sofőrüléshez ment. Ekkor kicsit meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a kormányon egy felirat világított vidáman: Automatavezérlés bekapcsolva. Hősünk megnyomta az egyik gombot a műszerfalon, amitől a felirat kialudt. Ezután az úttest szélére irányította a járművet, majd leállította.

- Erről ennyit. – mondta elégedetten, és Aerith-hez fordult. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha megkötözzük ezt a bajkeverőt…

Azzal a földön alvó felé mutatott.

- Rendben. – mondta a lány. – De hol találok hozzá kötelet?

Ekkor Sephiroth-nak eszébe jutott a gyerek, aki eközben az asztal alatt kuksolt.

- Kölyök! – ordította. – Gyere ide!

- Nem vagyok kölyök! – válaszolta mérgesen a fiú a szomszédos helyiségből. – Tudod, van rendes nevem is. Ben Tennyson…

- Akkor Ben, - folytatta az ezüsthajú férfi. – meg tudnád mondani, merre találjuk a kötelet?

A gyerek ekkor kijött az asztal alól, és az egyik fiókból kivett egy adagnyi kötelet, amit Sephiroth kezébe nyomott.

- Köszönöm. – mondta, majd odaadta Aerith-nek, aki megkötözte az égett fenekű rablót. Hösünk közben Jim felé fordult, és azt mondta:

- Mondd csak! Azok a fegyverek, amelyeket az üzletbe vittetek, kitől származnak?

Jim ekkor lehajtotta a fejét, és folytatta:

- Még Bob bátyó hozta egy különös alaktól. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy mesebeli lovag díszes páncélban.

- Meg tudod mondani a nevét?

- Sajnálom, de nem mondta el. Még a bátyónak sem.

- Értem. Azért köszönöm az információkat. – fejezte be végül Sephiroth.

A férfiben újabb kérdések merültek fel. Ki lehetett valójában ez a Lánglovagnak nevezett alak? És ki ez a páncélos szerzet, akiről a behemót beszélt? Valami itt nem stimmelt.

Eközben elkezdett csipogni az órája, majd Cloud arca jelent meg az aprócska képernyőn.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte. – Hirtelen megálltatok.

- Most már minden rendben van. – felelte Sephiroth. – A jómadarak megadták magukat. Aerith és kölyök pedig biztonságban van végre.

- Hála a jó égnek! És most mit csináljunk?

- Az lesz a legjobb, ha visszavisszük ezt a tragacsot, ahonnan elvitték. – mondta végül az ezüsthajú férfi. – Sephiroth kilép.

**FOLYT.****KÖV.**


End file.
